You're not My Nicky
by theonewiththelongbrownhair
Summary: Waht happened between Nick and Jeff after the slushie incident with Blaine and the New Directions. One Shot


**This is another drabble I wrote on tumblr, this time about the whole Slushie accident and the MJ episode :D**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Nick spent the entire journey to Dalton glancing to his right. Jeff hadn't spoke a word to him since they left the parking lot and was looking straight away, his expressions changing every now and then, but he never stopped looking angry. But he wasn't the only one, every single warbler were stealing nervous glanced at each other, not knowing why they had followed Sebastian into this.

When they arrived to Dalton, Jeff got up quickly and was the first to leave the bus, followed by Nick closely, that couldn't have his boyfriend storm away, angry at him.

When Jeff entered their room he finally spoke "Why did you that! How could you hurt Blaine that way?" He looked at Nick that slowly closed the door, wincing as he heard the angry tone from the blond.

"I didn't know…." He said quietly, looking at his feet

"You didn't know? Sebastian asked you to bring the slushie, why did you think he'd asked you that? He might get thirsty?" Jeff wasn't the type of guy to scream at others, or even get angry. He was the most calm, positive person Nick has ever met and having the blond act towards him that way just didn't feel right.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me!" he begged, keeping his gaze at his feet.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. Blaine's the one who's hurt!" Jeff looked at his boyfriend. Nick looked so small, and genuinely sorry "I'm not mad at you Nicky, I'm just mad at Sebastian. He can't walk in here like he owns this place!" Nick didn't say a word and Jeff's heart broke when he saw the expression of the brunet.

"Sorry for snapping at you Nick," Jeff walked to the brunette, wrapping his arm around Nick's shoulders, snuggling his nose in the boy's hair. Nick relaxed in the boys arms and wrapped his own around his waist.

"I'm just not used to see you like this…sorry Jeffie!" Nick mumbled into Jeff shoulder.

* * *

Everything was okay between them after that, until Nick did the same to the Latina girl whose name was something along the lines of Satan.

Jeff just couldn't believe that Nick, his Nick, his boyfriend did that again. Especially when he knew the reasons why Jeff transferred into Dalton. Jeff was bullied merciless in his old high school, and having his own boyfriend do the same to someone, even indirectly, broke the blond's heart.

Jeff didn't speak to Nick in the next few days, even after the numerous tries from the dark-haired warbler.

When they were invited by the New Directions to their auditorium, Jeff stood a bit in the back, as Sebastian took the lead, again, to speak with the other choir.

When they were invited to sit themselves in the audience, Jeff glanced back at Nick, hoping with his whole heart that Nick wouldn't do the same again.

He was the first to sit down in one of the edges, and Nick quickly sat next to him. His body stiffened as Nick crossed his leg and accidentally hit him lightly in the knee. He glanced over at Nick, finding the brunet giving him a small smile, like he didn't knew how Jeff would react.

Jeff couldn't bring himself not to smile. Even if he was pissed at Nick, his smile was still one of the most beautiful things Jeff has ever seen.

New Direction started to sing "Black and White" and it was, simply put, awesome. They weren't lying when they said that they felt MJ in them.

Jeff felt Trent behind him rise and walk to the stage. He looked at Nick, that was already looking, giving him an hesitant look, like he was asking for permission to join Trent. That's my boyfriend! Jeff thought.

Jeff nodded, a smile appearing in his lips, and he got up with Nick, climbing on the stage, helping the brunet up, grabbing his hands and pulling Nick to him.

Nick's eye lit when he saw the smile in Jeff's lips. Maybe he wasn't that angry at him anymore.

They both danced around with the ND members until they finished singing and Sebastian started to slow clap. Nick looked at the audience, finding Sebastian alone where 15 warblers sat just a few minutes ago.

Jeff glared at Sebastian from where he stopped, Trent giving Seb the same bitch face he was making.

His head snapped right when he heard Nick talk.

"Come on Sebastian, give it up." Nick tried to talk some sense into Sebastian's head, but he knew it was useless. He just hoped that Jeff saw that he had done something to redeem himself to the ND. He tried to find Jeff behind him, finding the blonde nodding at him, a small smile in his face as he did so.

Nick's heart did a back flip. He knew how the blond had difficulty in expressing his feelings and he took that slight nod as a "Yes, you are doing the right thing, I love you" from Jeff. He just couldn't wait to get out of there and just hug and kiss Jeff, telling him how much of an asshole he was and how sorry he was from all that he'd done that week.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**This is how I think it went down between Nick and Jeff and the whole incident :)**

**Reviews are always welcome *hugs***


End file.
